


Peaceful Explosions

by B_Rabbit14



Category: Dream SMP (Fandom), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Dream is a nice friend, Explosives, Fireworks, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I needed fluff after that recent stream, Peace, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, but don't worry, there the safe kinds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rabbit14/pseuds/B_Rabbit14
Summary: Life is chaotic, that much is certain to everyone. But sometimes, even the most chaotic things can bring us peace. It's good thing, however, that Dream didn't let Sapnap know where he was going with enough gun powder to blow up a village.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Peaceful Explosions

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped watching one of the recent stream just to write this because my heart can only take so much hurt. I need fluff and happy children.

Tubbo trailed after his older brother, Tommy, as the two of them traversed into their older brothers' room when Tommy suddenly stopped nearly causing the smaller to crash into his back. He peered around the eight-year-old and frowned in confusion when he spotted the reason for Tommy's abrupt stop.

Both Wilbur and Techno stood stock still while doing what appeared to be something they must've wanted to keep secret. Techno was standing at the window in the process of tossing something out of it while his twin was stuffing something rather suspicious into another sack.

"I'm telling Dad you're sneaking out again," Tommy declared in a steady voice and placed his hands on his hips. Tubbo stepped around his older brother and approached Wilbur to inspect just what he was hiding away in the bag. Techno scowled in return to Tommy's words while Wilbur sighed heavily.

"You do that and I'll tell him it was you who messed with his totem last week," Came the older's retort. Tommy crossed his arms over his small chest and scowled deeply.

"That's wasn't me and you know it,"

"Yeah, I know that. But Dad is more likely to believe whoever tells first," Techno shrugged and leaned out the window as watched the bag fall into the bushes below. Tommy frowned for a moment as the two older brothers continued about their task before a devious smile broke out on his face. His blue eyes lit up and he pivoted on his heel causing the older boys to look back at him in confusion.

"Well, then I'll just have to beat you to him?" Tommy drawled with an evil grin. Wilbur's eyebrows rose before he jumped from his bed and dragged Tommy back into the room by the back of his shirt before he shut the door quietly. Tommy stared up at him with a faux innocent expression that had Wilbur sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What do you want, Tommy?" The young preteen groaned and Tommy's grin returned with a vengeance. He leaned in close to his brother's face with a smug expression as Wilbur glowered down at him in return.

"Take me with you and I swear not to tell," Tommy demanded and the older child sighed heavily before looking back to his twin. Techno's red eyes stared at him, clearly unimpressed before he shrugged and moved to collect the other bag swatting Tubbo's hands away from it gently before going back to the window again.

"Fine," Wilbur hissed and shoved Tommy away from him. "But only this once," He warned with a raised finger and Tommy waved him off with a non-committal noise. Tubbo looked between the three older children with a small frown before heaving himself on the bed and standing to gather their attention.

"What about me?" The brunette questioned with a pout.

"You're too little to go, Tubbo," Tommy answered immediately and Tubbo's pout deepened.

"But you're only a year older than me!" He accused while pointing a finger in the blonde's direction. Wilbur sighed again and gripped his curly hair with both hands as he watched his little brothers argue. "If you won't let me go, I'll tell dad!" Tubbo swore with narrowed eyes. Techno huffed a laugh and moved to grab Tubbo from the bed lest he fell off, heaving him over his shoulder and causing the younger to let out a startled yelp in reply.

"I guess, we're taking both of your brats," The boy decided and Wilbur nodded with an annoyed expression.

"Doesn't seem like we have much of a choice," The other twin sighed and grabbed his red beanie from its hook on the wall before pulling it over his messy tresses. Tommy cheered and Tubbo laughed as Techno turned toward the window still carrying him. Wilbur rolled his eyes as he followed them to the window. "Be careful with Tubbo, Tech," Wilbur warned and received a small grunt in reply. Just as he expertly lept from the ledge Wilbur turned to Tommy who was practically vibrating in place. The older laugh quietly before pushing Tommy to the ledge. "Don't mess this up for us," He threatened halfheartedly and Tommy's head bobbed rapidly before he leaped from the window as well.

Wilbur looked down and once he counted all three heads moved back inside and darted for the bedroom door. He peered out into the hallway to make sure Phil was still in his room. Wilbur then stuffed spare sheet and pillows to match the shape of his bodies, he leaned back to inspect his work only to curse when he realized Phil might come looking for both the younger boys. Making quick work to add two more bundles in the center of the floor, Wilbur then nodded as he was satisfied with his work.

Flipping off the lights Wilbur then went back to the window and waved to his twin to signal everything was alright on his end. Once Techno waved back Wilbur slowly creep onto the window's ledge and closed it before leaping off and landing with a soft grunt on impact. Tubbo giggled at him when he exited the foliage with leaves in his hair, Wilbur shook his head with a smile as he swiped them away.

The four brothers then ran through the large plains that surrounded their house. It took a lot of reassuring the younger ones that it would be worth it, in the end, to keep them from complaining. After running for what felt like miles they stopped just shy of the forest's treeline. Tommy was bent over his knees while Tubbo had decided the grassy floor was comfortable enough and collapsed into a panting mess. Techno smirked at the two of them as he wasn't even so much as sweating from the exercise. Wilbur shook his head before moving toward the trees while Techno began unloading their bags.

Tommy straightened and moved to peer over the other's shoulder as he unloaded several questionable items.

"Are you guys making a bomb?!" Tommy exclaimed in excitement causing the littlest of their group to perk up with a raised brow.

"You're going to blow up stuff?" Tubbo asked from his spot on the ground and Techno laughed with a shake of his head.

"Not exactly,"

"Well, that sounds lame," Tommy griped and Techno laughed again before clapping his younger brother on the shoulder and moving to join Wilbur who was peering around the tree trunks. "He stood us up, didn't he?" He asked his twin and both the younger children looked at each other with furrowed brows.

Wilbur was about to reply over his shoulder but jumped when a sudden rustling came from the tree just stood under. Brown eyes darted upward in surprise and confusion. Wilbur fell backward with a shout when he came face to face with a smiling mask that hung upside down. The owner of the mask flipped himself over the branch he hung from with a laugh. Further back Techno could be heard laughing loudly as well at his brother's predicament.

"Have you no faith in me, Techno?" The new person called up the path as Wilbur grumbled to himself while pulling himself to his feet. Tommy watched on with mild interest while Tubbo hid behind the taller with a nervous air about him.

"You've had your moments," Techno replied as they both approached the trio. Once Wilbur exited the treeline the figure could be seen in the dim moonlight. It looked to be another young boy either younger or around Techno's and Wilbur's age that wore a green hoodie jacket and dark blue jeans. What caused Tommy to stare in wonder was the porcelain white mask that rested on the boy's face, it was plain other than the simple small, black eyes and a thin smile on its surface. He flipped his hood back revealing light-tones hair that curled around the mask's edges in small waves.

"I'm hurt," He chuckled a shrug off a bag of his own, letting it fall onto the ground next to the two others. His gaze drifted from the other to the young boys. He tilted his head curiously before looking to Wilbur for an explanation.

"Our little brothers," Wilbur said with a gesture to the young males. "Tommy and Tubbo, they caught us on the way out and threatened to tell unless we took them along," The brunette griped, and the newcomer nodded before kneeling to join Techno in sifting through their bags. Tubbo skittered over to Wilbur and tugged on his pant leg catching the other's attention.

"Who's that, Will?" The younger asked quietly and Wilbur ruffled his hair as he looked down at him.

"This is a friend of ours, Dream," He answered and Tubbo nodded while Tommy hummed under his breath at the information. "We met in the east village,"

"Yeah, that was around when Sapnap set that barn on fire, wasn't it?" Techno asked and raise his eyes to look over at Dream who nodded with a small laugh.

"I think so, you guys helped put it out," Dream replied as he stuffed some powder into a striped tube catching Tommy's attention and piquing the younger boy's curiosity.

"Are those Dad's fireworks? Where did you get that much gun powder?" Tommy asked incredulously. Dream looked up as if he wasn't expecting Tommy to speak to him so quickly despite only meeting him minutes ago.

"I had some on hand but got the rest from Creepers around my village," Dream said with slight pride leaking between his words. "Took me about a week to get all this, so this better be as good as you guys say it will be," He directed his words to the twins. Wilbur chuckled darkly and tossed something to Dream who caught it easily. The dirty-blonde looked to the item in his palm, which turned out to be flint and steel.

"Trust us," Wilbur reassured with wild excitement in his dark eyes. "It's going to be even better," Tommy and Tubbo exchanged concerned glances and the youngest shrugged helplessly.

The two younger boys kept each other busy by either watching the older trio work or playing with each other. By the time they had stuffed the final firework Tubbo was leaning against the older blonde and dozing softly.

"I'm lighting them," Dream told the twins as the three of them began propping the fireworks against some stones. Techno rolled his eyes while Wilbur nodded and ushered the smaller ones to back up from where Dream still kneeled on the ground.

"What's it gonna do?" Tubbo asked from where he rested on Wilbur's back. Techno grinned at his twin who wore a similar expression on his face.

"You'll see," Techno replied and raised his hand to catch Dream's attention. "We good?" He shouted and Dream called back an affirmative and Techno brought his hand down in a slicing motion. Several sparks caught their eyes as Dream lit the tubes one by one. The masked boy lept back just in time as the first one shot into the air with a shrill cry eliciting gasps from the two smaller boys. The other fireworks followed shortly after and the small group watched in awe as they exploded loudly in the clear night sky.

Colors of all kinds detonated throughout the black expanse but they didn't disappear as quickly as normal explosives would. Instead, they sparked and spun through the air with loud pops of sound for nearly minutes. The shades spun and swirled around each other making the most intricate patterns and designs. It was enough to take the breath away from each of the boys as they stared in awe.

Despite the loud noises of the fireworks and the alarmed cry of the surrounding mobs and animals, the boys were silent. Despite the chaos surrounding them, they felt satisfied and at peace. As the last sparks of lights faded out and the night became quiet once more the group stood still until Tobbo squirmed and threw his arms up in the air with a joyous shout.

"Happy New Year!" The small boy screamed and Tommy raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Tubbo, it's only August,"

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit and probably don't plan, so sorry for any mistakes. I did this for myself not gonna lie lol Hope you guys enjoyed anyways and feel free to check out my other Dream SMP fic!
> 
> See ya'll later! :)


End file.
